Kittypets/Roleplay
Archives: 1 --- Ginger boucned, her voice singing and cheery as usual. "Yay, new friends!"Silverstar 23:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hooray!!" Martin yowled. He looked at Ginger and realized--that cat is a she! Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger continued to bounce before she leaped from the fence, watching as the wounded Neptune approached. "You okay?" She asked him, though she continued to bounce and smile.Silverstar 23:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to see my nest?"asked Burnet."My housefolk wouldn't mind. Racerbird 23:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Robin peared through the blinds of the window, his eyes practically bulging. "Hmm, better be nice and say hello. I'm sure Giner already has." Flamestar 22 23:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Martin purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Follow me."mewed Burnet. Racerbird 23:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ginger frowned as Neptune simply padded on. "Ok..." she mewed, a little hurt.Silverstar 23:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Martin followed him.Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Burnet's a she-cat) Burnet showed Martin the nest. "This is the sofa."she meowed."Its really comfy and great to nap on. And over here is where I eat. It looks gross but its pretty good. Racerbird 23:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) With a heavy sigh, Ginger attempted to scrabble back up the fence. But being declawed, it was a challenge, resulting in her falling.Silverstar 23:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) (Remember, Martin is based off of a real cat of ours, and when a she-cat is around, tends to get VERY playful. But always forgets not to be rough...our she-cat gets pissed off at him XD) Martin felt a surge of playfulness. "Cool! Hey, wanna play?" without letting her answer, he lunged towards her and pounced playfully on top of her. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Hey!"she protested as Martin jumped on her. Then she saw the playfulness in his eyes and saw this was just a game. She growled playfully and swatted at him with sheathed claws. Racerbird 00:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Forgetting to not be rough, he knocked her off her paws with a massive swipe of a massive paw. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Try to be careful." Racerbird 01:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, a little embarassed, meowed, "Sorry." He backed down. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger frowned up at the tall, white fence, wishing that her twoleg had never declawed her. With if she ever got into a problem she couldn't get out of? What if she needed to climb a tree? With a quite whimper, Ginger padded off to make new friends, like usual.Silverstar 02:00, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin looked back at Burnet. "Well, I am gonna see if I can make even more friends. Thanks for showing me 'round!" he walked out of Burnet's nest and prodded over to Ginger. "Hi! Wanna be my friend?" he purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger began to bounce once more. "Yeah, I love making friends!" As long as they don't turn out like Venomgaze, that was creepy. Ginger let out a happy purr, her clawless paws kneading the earth with energy.Silverstar 02:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin began to purr and knead as well. His charming, sweet, calm eyes half-opened in happiness. (<'Silverstar' 02:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin also bounded up, but clumsily fell on his face, as he was also clawless. He was slightly embarassed. But then again, what did he expect? "You wanna play?" he asked, ready to pounce. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Yeah!!" Ginger squealed excitedly, pouncing on the new kittypet.Silverstar 02:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, being a huge cat, and forgetting again to be careful, smacked her with a massive paw full of force. (This cat knocks me over...) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger let out a yelp as she was smacked in the nose, rubbing it with her paw. Her mood not being ruined, she continued to play.Silverstar 02:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin tried smacking her again with his massive paws, but instead tripped and pounded the ground very hard in front of her. (Seriously, he does that XD) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger bounced around the tom, batting at his legs and trying to make him fall, a playful growl escaping her throat.Silverstar 02:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC) The massive tom smacked her hard with his biggest paw, his back right paw. He hit her so hard he flipped her into the air. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Rosetta jumped onto the fence. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin looked up. "Hello there! Would you like to join our play?" he meowed, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Maggie sat up. She'd seen the new tom, but never spoke to him. It seemed like a good time to. The Song Of Silence 20:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, easily distractable, looked around. He saw a bird. He heard something again. He saw a squirrel. He heard Maggie sit up. He looked at her. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Err..."Maggie was nerver good at introductions."Hi." The Song Of Silence 21:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hi! My name's Martin! My housefolk call me Hemi! What's your name?" Martin purred, always wanting to be friends with everyone. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Uhh... Maggie."she mewed. "Well, the big housefolk call be Margret. But I rely on what the housefolk kit calls me, Maggie." The Song Of Silence 21:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" Martin purred, his whiskers twitching. "Wanna play?" Thunderheart of Thunderclan (im looking for irony here) "Ok?"she mewed. Maggie had never really "played" with anyone ever since she was a kit. She hoped he wouldn't be too rough. The Song Of Silence 21:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) (Lol alright if it's irony you want, it's irony you'll get :3) Martin ran to her and smacked her hard with a massive paw to the face, knocking her off balance. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ow!"she yowled, trying to stand up."That wasn't what I had in mind. But it's ok. It didn't really hurt. But you need to learn not to be so rough." The Song Of Silence 21:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Burnet settled in her nest with her 3 kits, Marina, Spark, and Cinder, whom she named after her other daughter Cindy, who had dissapeared. when her twolegs moved away. The Song Of Silence 21:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, sorry!" meowed Martin, embarassed again. He lifted a paw and swiped at her, but barely missed her. His paw skimmed her nose, his soft, huggable paw fur tickling it. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Maggie covered her nose with her paw and said,"Thats ok." ------- Percy screeched at the twoleg that was carrying him. "Put me down!" he snarled. His wish was granted as the twoleg set the cage thing down and opened it. Percy slinked out. "I guess I might as well make friends with the kittypets."he grumbled and leaped onto the fence. The Song Of Silence 22:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, again distracted, looked at Percy. "Hi! My name's Martin! My housefolk call me Hemi! What's your name?" he excitedly purred, exactly as he had with every other cat. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Before Percy was going to reveal any information with Martin, he studied the tom. He was black, declawed, plump, and seemed to have a very cheery adittude. "Percy..."he started but never finished because Martin started telling him everything about twolegplace. The Song Of Silence 22:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "...and my housefolk are very nice, but I don't think they feed me enough. How about you?" he purred, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Rosetta narrowed her eyes as she studied the new kittypet. To her, he seemed very overconfident. She padded over. "My name's Rosetta," she mewed to them, sitting down. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:24, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin spun around and greeted her. "Hi! My name's Martin, but my housefolk call me Hemi! Wanna play?" he purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Someone's gonna be harsh :o) Rosetta rolled her eyes. "I've already heard you say that before, you don't need to repeat it," she mewed coolly. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 19:43, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin backed off. "Well excuse me for living!" he meowed coldly. (When he's unhappy...WATCH OUT) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Robin, staggering to his paws, turned to face the newcomer. "Umm, hi. I'm Robin. Nice to meet you," He stammered shyly. Flamestar 22 20:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, please check your User Talk. Thanks) Martin, forgetting about Rosetta, turned to Robin. "Hi Robin! I'm--" he interrupted himself and thought about what happened with Rosetta. He decided just to tell his name. "--Martin! Wanna play? Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Rosetta = No chill. xD) Ginger continued to rub her nose, a little hurt after playing with Martin. She didn't like his playing style one bit, but she wasn't one to be rude.Silverstar 20:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Burnet led her kits into the garden for the first time. Marina was tottering around the yard while Spark and Cinder just sat there, taking in the new surroundings. Marina fell over with a squeak and Burnet went and picked her up, setting her down next to her siblings. The Song Of Silence 20:44, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Awww nostalgia! I remember when our cat birthed her six kittens :) so adorable! they're almost two years now :3) Martin heard the kit and abandoned Robin, getting distracted YET again. He saw the kits and crept over. "Hello," he meowed calmly. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (I got my cats when they were 2 months old) Burnet curled her tail protectively around her kits. "You can see."she mewed."But please don't be rough. They're only a few weeks old." The Song Of Silence 20:50, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin gently walked forward. he sniffed one, then looked up. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Cinder squealed and started batting at Martin's tail with her tiny paws. The Song Of Silence 20:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Robin held an uneasy gaze towards him. "Hi, and your name is?" Flamestar 22 21:01, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers - ikr xD) Rosetta watched the cats go, narrowing her amber eyes. She watched Martin go into Burnet's garden. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 21:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Lol.) Ethel narrowed her eyes as she heard Robin's mewl reveal in a sharp tone. She flattenend her ears, standing up and stretching. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta couldn't help but smile as she gazed at Burnet's three kits. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 21:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Burnet saw Rosetta and said,"Do you want to meet them?" The Song Of Silence 23:16, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin suddenly felt tired. All day he met soooo many cats. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Okay," Rosetta mewed slowly, and she jumped down from the fence into Burnet's garden. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "This is Marina."Burnet mewed proudly about the blue-gray she-cat. "The white tom is Spark and the dark gray she-cat is Cinder." The Song Of Silence 23:58, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Hello there, kits," Rosetta mewed softly to the kits, as she took Burnet's words in. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Their father's name is Lace. Have you seen him? I know he lives close to your nest."Burnet mewed. Just then Cinder leaped at Spark, toppling the tom over and the two started wrestling in the grass. The Song Of Silence 00:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Um... I don't know," Rosetta mewed. "I definitely saw him a half-mmon ago - he was boasting about you and your kits." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel plopped down into her soft, comfey bed. She mused quietly, her eyes squinting as she carefully closed them. She purred as she fell asleep, loud murmers and squeals surrounding her. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta curled her tail around her paws, waiting for Burnet to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel remained asleep, the soft murmers continuing to drive deep into her mind. She soon awoke with a yawn, her eyes studying the floor. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I havent seen him in a while."Burnet mewed sadly."Well, I saw him yesterday, but he ignored me. Neon visited our kits every day..."her voice trailed off. The Song Of Silence 00:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Why is Lace ignoring you?" Rosetta asked. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:16, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Lace not Neon ) "I don't know. I saw him and said hi but he didn't respond. Hopefully he just didnt hear me."Burnet meowed. The Song Of Silence 00:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I meant Lace) "I hope so too," Rosetta responded. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:21, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "After Neon died, I thought I could be happy again."Burnet went on."But it looks like I lost another mate..." The Song Of Silence 00:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh dear," Rosetta sighed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel regained focus, gazing around to where her twoleg was. She purred as she watched her twoleg pour small nibbles off food into her dish. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:36, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Im going for a walk. Could you keep an eye on them for a few minutes?" The Song Of Silence 00:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel lapped at her snowy white fur after licking her chops, continuing to purr as her twoleg gently brushed it's hand through her fur. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune sat on his fence, his blue-gray ears flattened. The poor tom's wounds still burned like fire, and his twolegs were starting to worry. The son of Fallenstar let out a heavy sigh, lapping at a bite-wound on his shoulder.Silverstar 01:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Her twoleg set her down, giving her a small pat on the head. Angel yawned and peared out the window after jumping up top the seal, purring quietly. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 01:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ginger gazed up at Neptune curiously, noticing his wounds. "Nep? You ok?" The friendly, bubbly she-cat asked with a frown. "...I'm find Ging, just a few scratches."Silverstar 01:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, that's fine," Rosetta mewed, nodding. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Burnet leaped down from the fence and began padding on the path. She looked out, and saw a pair of eyes staring back. A familier scent drifted toward her and she thought about where she'd smelled it. On Neon's body! ''The cat pounced, landing on her. "You!"Burnet screeched."You killed Neon!" The Song Of Silence 01:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Nice plot twist >;D) Rosetta flicked her tail at Burnet's three kits. "Who wants to catch my tail?" she mewed cheerfully. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Thx) The cat snickered. "My name's Duston!"he hissed. "I found that dumb kittypet wandering the forest. So I taught him a lesson he would ''never ''forget. Im guess you could be with him again ..."Duston bared his teeth and prepared to sink them into Burnet's neck. The Song Of Silence 01:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for the kits to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Marina sqeaked and began playing with Rosetta's tail. The Song Of Silence 01:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta swished her tail from side to side. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The other kits squealed in delight and began trying to get Rosetta's tail along with Marina. The Song Of Silence 02:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta purred as Burnet's kits swiped at her tail. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) A shriek split the air as Burnet vainly struggled in Duston's grip. The Song Of Silence 02:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Duston must die imho) "Who's going to get the tail?" Rosetta called. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune blinked blankly as he heard a screech. Did a cat need help?!'Silverstar''' 02:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder concentrated hard, and took a giant pounce.----Burnet clawed at Duston, but the tom seemed unaffected. The Song Of Silence 02:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay